clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Mayvus
Seth Mayvus is the founder of UniFold, and the leader of it and several other organizations and arrangements in the world of C/G. An enigmatic industrialist, Mayvus is currently the interim dictator of Sudan, and a noted engineer of warmachines. In battle, Seth Mayvus has often been known to be a string-puller rather then an actual combatant, but as his early career demonstrated aptly, he is no stranger to personal violence. Markedly pale in appearance, thin and androgynous, Mr. Mayvus has been mistaken for a vampire on more then one occasion, often because he has, or has had associates of that particular mutational peculiarity. Mr. Mayvus is credited with the discovery of the Red-Shift effect in Conceptual Energy Dynamics, as well as renowned for capitalizing on this particular effect in the creation of weapons and other devices. His stated interests range from atomic theory to music, and he has been known to slip away on his own in most social situations to try to 'get something done'. Allegations exist of his originating in another reality, and having traveled to C/G by means of some strange experiment in transplanar travel, although these have been dismissed as 'fantastic'. History Not very much is known on the origins of Seth Mayvus. No country claims that he was born there, he has no known family, childhood associates, alta maters, etc. No record of his existence exists prior to his appearance in Kurow, and his asking for and receiving work from a Sura De Cerna, which entailed mercenary activities on behalf of his organization, WEAPON, which specialized in this particular vocation. The specific nature of the services he carried out for De Cerna at this point in time are unknown, although Mr. Mayvus has been accused of killing at least two people whose bodies remain unaccounted for, and identities remain unrevealed. WEAPON receded from the public light shortly after Mayvus joined, however, and he soon found himself looking for another employer. He found refuge in the revolutionary group known as the Dark Reformation, operating out of Oslo, and here to his history becomes somewhat murky. Again, a number of accusations of killing are raised against him in regards to his participation in the purportedly illegal activities of the organization, which has been described by many previous members as something of a cult. However, again, little is known of what particularly he did during this stint of time, other then some brief and uneventful altercations with the infamous Gaebel family. The Dark Reformation disbanded, too, shortly after Mayvus joined, after which he started his own similar group, called 'The Blood of the Fold'. This organization, too, was short lived, mostly consisting of attempts to empower ostracized individuals. A few brief firefights did transpire in the course of existence, including an attack on an american news broadcaster, in which Seth is credited with at least one kill, in self-defense, against a man known only by the codename of 'Pigseye'. Shortly after this altercation, the group was disbanded, and Mr. Mayvus turned his attentions to the foundation of a legitimate business, in the form of UniFold, which began as and remains a force in advanced armaments and other machinery world wide. Through the course of several years, Seth took the corporation from being a minor ten million dollar franchise dependent on government investment to a multi-billion dollar transnational syndicate capable of renegotiating the circumstances of the prior federal contracts. In 2005, UniFold rolled out its first in a series of weapons designed to level the playing field with powerful post-humans, as well as played a primary role in the war between the United States and the Combine. By 2006, they'd turned out a Sixth Generation aerial gunship. Through 2007 and 2008, they carved a niche in the precision measurement and heavy industry markets, and in 2008, they'd expanded into building and humanitarian operations, all the while seeming to come out with at least a return on investment monetarily, through their dealings with Icarus, Talos, and King industries in various projects. In 2008, however, the nature of Seth's relationship with his prior major client changed when, after UniFold had begun a project in anarcho-syndicalism in Sudan, the United States, after gathering a coalition, attacked the country, intending to oust and destroy the corporation, under immense internal and external political pressure. In an extremely unlikely turn of events, however, a set of brand new UniFold designed weapons platforms and the conventional assistance of nearby Stratagem, on the orders of Yan, recently displaced to Sudan from Egypt, allowed them to secure a near total victory that has since been compared to Israel's Six Days War, despite some infantry shortcomings. Since then, with the economic and political downturn in the United States, the US persists in trying to displace the regime, though currently to no avail. Mr. Mayvus remains the de facto ruler of Sudan, as de jure ruler of the city of 'Empire', the new capitol, and relationships with the US and its allies have shown signs of cooling. See also: *UniFold *The African Project *Red-Shift Category:Characters